Off-road vehicles (e.g., skid steers, front end loaders, backhoes, wheel loaders, etc.) and various industrial applications typically include hydraulic components/systems for actuating various components of those vehicles/applications. Such hydraulic components can include various pumps, motors, cylinders, valves and sensors.